Good Trouble: Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor
by Davis Family Fan
Summary: Various one shots/missing (dare I say deleted) scenes featuring Stef, Lena, and the girls based on Good Trouble canon. Updated as time allows. Requests are welcomed, but not all guaranteed.
1. Peace & Love Cookies - The Aftermath

**Missing Scene 1: The Aftermath from the Peace & Love Cookies**

Stef rolled over on the bed and stared up at the window that could possibly break and crash down on her daughter when she slept. She imagined getting a phone call from either Mariana or from the police that Callie had been maimed by fallen glass from the window. And what about the out of date fire extinguishers in this _fire trap_. The emergency lights were also an issue. And the girls shower with…

"Mom?" Callie whispered, climbing into the bed with her mother. She lied beside the woman, resting her head against her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been drugged by your 45 year old roommate's child bride," Stef dryly replied as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. When Callie looked up at her, she chuckled. "Oh honey, Mama and I are really going to have to discuss this living situation." She paused once she realized that they were alone in the room. "Where is she anyway? And Mariana?"

"Mama's in the shower, and Mariana ran out to pick up a bottle of wine since the one I bought was not expensive enough," Callie answered with a roll of her eyes. She missed her mothers. Being an adult was overrated. Having responsibilities and being accountable was not something that she wanted; she wished she could go back to the days where things weren't as complicated. Or at the very least, where they didn't have to be so complicated, but she had managed to make them so. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Stef quietly replied, placing a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"I know that things started really weird today—"

"You don't say, my love," Stef sarcastically replied.

"_Mom_," Callie whined with a pout. She had never been a physical person who initiated hugs or snuggles, but her mothers had changed her. They made her feel safe and secure. And she wanted only to make them proud of her. She hated that the day had started so differently than she had anticipated. "I just... I don't want you to have a bad impression of this place. I know that it was a little crazy with the pot and the shower, but it's really—"

"Cal, I'm just worried about you and your sister," Stef began. "This is the first time that you girls have really been on your own. I mean, I'm not counting your life before you were ours," she clarified. "I just want to make sure that you girls are okay."

"We are," Callie nodded, moving to sit up on her bed that her mothers would be sharing for the weekend. She crossed her legs into herself and rested each elbow onto her knees while resting her head against her fists. When her mother rolled over to look at her she continued. "I mean, at first I thought Mariana was insane for making us stay here, but then I got to know everyone and they're really nice. And they care about each other. Mom, it's like a family here. Like _our_ family, you know?"

"I hear you, babe," Stef began. She and Callie had had a strong bond from the moment they had met seven short years earlier. They were so much alike in their strong convictions of right and wrong, their stubbornness, and their fierce protectiveness over their family. Her girl had grown into a fine woman of whom she was so incredibly proud. "But what makes me uncomfortable is that the first thing I saw when I got here, apart from the death traps that appear to exist," she pointed up toward the window. "And we're going to rearrange this room because I cannot have you sleep like this—"

"I promise, it's not bad or dangerous," Callie assured her.

"Please indulge your anxiety riddled mother," Stef sighed. "I just don't feel comfortable that there is a man living here, who is undoubtedly in his late thirties or early forties, who is sleeping with a woman... a _girl_... barely legal to drink! What does that mean for your and your sister, Cal? Especially since you're showering in the same room with him with nothing but a curtain separating you! I'm not comfortable with that, honey."

The door to the loft opened to reveal Lena wrapped in her towel. While the bathroom had remained empty throughout her shower, she could not help but feel self conscious that one of these roommates might walk in. The entire experience left her uncomfortable. And if she felt that way, she could only imagine what her wife might say once she decided to shower.

"I haven't experienced anything like that since college!" Lena remarked, attempting to sound calm and unbothered. Given how wound up her wife already was, she could not give into her own upset over how embarrassed she was from the day's ordeal.

"Funny you should mention college, Callie and I were just discussing how one of her roommates looks as though he graduated _two_ decades ago!" Stef replied as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "How was your shower, sweetheart?"

"It was... interesting," Lena shrugged as she searched through her bag for underwear and a change of clothes. "It was definitely not what I expected when you girls had offered for Mom and me to stay with you." She commented, grabbing the moisturizer Callie had put in her shower caddy. "Stef, if you don't want to run the risk of someone else in the shower while you're in there, you should go now."

"Honestly, I think I'll take my chances showering in the middle of the night," Stef responded. "I'd like to keep sighting of my lady bits—"

"Oh God, what am I walking in on?!" Mariana groaned, hearing the last part of her mom's statement while getting flashed by her other mother in the midst of getting dressed. "_Mama_!"

Lena rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter. "You shower with your roommates, and you pee in a chamberpot, Miss Thang, but you're making a face at me for dressing in the privacy of my daughters' loft? Would you prefer me to be _further_ on display in the middle of your... your Coterie?"

"Mama, it's fine," Callie assured her while glaring at her younger sister. Slipping off the bed, she approached the girl. Having been in juvenile hall where privacy was a luxury that did not exist, Callie had barely taken notice of her mother's state of undress. "Um... why don't we give Moms some privacy?"

"Cal, love, I think we're all beyond privacy and all that," Stef stiffly replied. Now that both girls were in one spot, and Lena and she were finally sober, she had a few things to unload off her chest. Scooting forward to the edge of the bed, she pointed to the couch. "I would like for you both to have a seat." When her daughters did as she requested, and once Lena was dressed and seated beside her, she continued. "I want you both to know that Mama and I are so incredibly proud of you for all that you have done and accomplished. We want nothing but the best for you. But _this_..." she waved her hand around. "This isn't it."

"You haven't even given it a chance," Mariana replied softly, crossing her arms against her chest. "It's really not a bad place!"

"We were drugged within five minutes of arriving here, Mariana," Lena responded.

"And we watched a _child_ exit the shower with a man old enough to be her weird uncle," Stef added.

"What Mom was obviously saying is that this isn't a living arrangement that we feel comfortable with or envisioned for you girls," Lena continued. "It isn't safe! Anything can happen to you girls entering this place since it's practically open to —"

"Mama, the doors lock after ten," Callie argued. "No one is asleep or unaware at that time! Plus, we lock our lofts. It's no different than—"

"So when you're in the shower in the middle of the day, and some random person comes upstairs, and since there is _ZERO_ security here—"

"Alice's loft is—"

Holding her hands up to stop Mariana from continuing, Stef rolled her eyes. "I think from the short interaction, and drug induced, I might add, Mama and I had with her, I think we can _all_ agree she is not the security _anyone_ needs."

"Stef," Lena turned to her anxious wife.

"I'm sorry honey, but you know it's true," Stef countered. "That girl, while _very_ nice, is a pussycat. No one is going to stop robbing the place if she's what they're calling security. From what Mariana said earlier, poor Alice had a meltdown over toilet paper, and because of that our girls are peeing in a chamberpot!"

Callie and Mariana looked at one another knowing there was no argument to be had. However the two girls had different ideas on what their mothers' disappointment might mean for them. Mariana, who had known the women as her mothers since she was seven years old had no issues defying them and doing as she pleased. She was confident in their love of her that should she decide to stay at the Coterie, they would eventually accept it.

Callie, on the other hand, who had only been with them for seven years, continued to struggle with deceiving and lying to them; disappointing their mothers was not an option. As a teen, she had absolutely done things she wasn't proud of and of which the women had been furious, but they occurred at a time when she did not know if she had wanted or deserved their love. And even when she had done things that later backfired, they were for selfless reasons. This situation, however, knowing how upset her mothers were, and how unsafe they found the Coterie, made staying here without their approval difficult. She did not want to disappoint them; her former foster kid brain could not disappoint them.

"So... what do you guys... what do you want us to do?" She timidly asked.

Looking at Callie, then to Lena, Stef knew her wife could read their daughter as well as she. The nervous look on her face was the same she had from the moment they had met her. Moving from the bed to sit beside her, Stef took her hand into her own.

"Look, Mama and I know that you girls are adults and you're free to do whatever you want. And we're not here to tell you where you should live—"

"But isn't that what you're basically doing?" Mariana asked. "I mean, if you say enough times that's you're not happy with us here, you know Callie is going to be want to leave, and then I'll have to leave because you know I don't want to live here without her."

Callie rolled her eyes when Stef raised an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She didn't think that she was so transparent in her need for their mothers' approval. She wanted to argue against her sister's comments, but everyone knew she was telling the truth.

"Miss Thang, we're not trying to be deceitful or to manipulate the situation through your sister," Lena defended. "We're just concerned."

"Well, what can we do to show you that there isn't anything for you to worry about here?" Callie asked. "Um... do you... do you want to meet everyone?"

Mariana perked up at her sister's suggestion. "Yeah! We have dinner together, like, all the time, Moms," she nudged Callie who nodded in response. "I mean, we can definitely all eat together tonight. I mean, everyone is here. Do you want to order in?"

"Or cook?" Callie smiles widely. She missed having her Mama's home cooked meals. "There's a market down the block; we can pick up some stuff for you to cook."

Lena and Stef looked at one another. They had not intended on cooking on their visit, but they could both agree that they missed having a large family around the table. And this would be the most ideal way for them to get to know most of the people their daughters were living with. It would certainly put them at ease. They both nodded.

"Let's say we do this tomorrow night," Lena countered. "I'm feeling a bit tired and just want to spend the rest of the evening with my babies. We can plan and go grocery shopping tomorrow and invite everyone then."

"And to be clear, Mama's cooking," Stef pointed to her wife. "I'm drinking. It'll help with my anxiety."

"_Will it though_?" Mariana laughed as she leaned over her sister to tease her mother. "Are you sure you don't want another cookie?"

"Mariana!" Callie pinched her before turning back to their mothers. "But seriously, we're so sorry about that Moms. If we had known what was in those cookies, we would've never offered them to you. That's really not how this place usually is."

"Yeah, and in hindsight, we probably shouldn't have offered you anything..." Callie paused.

"You don't remember her name, do you?" Mariana whispered.

"I don't!" She admitted, turning to look at her mom. "But since you interrogated her during improv, Mom, maybe you might? I think we heard you ask for her date of birth—"

"And social," Mariana added with a smile.

"And address," Callie continued.

"Very funny!" Stef rolled her eyes, poking both daughters.

"Mother's maiden name—" Mariana managed to squeal between giggles.

"Alright! That's enough from you two!" Lena laughed at the teasing her girl's inflicted on their mother. She moved to sit on the couch beside Mariana. "We love you girls so _so _much. High or not, we're always going to want to make sure you are safe and okay." She opened her arms for a hug. "Now, maybe I have the munchies, but is anyone else hungry for a mama sandwich?"

Without a second's thought, Callie reached one arm toward Stef, while Mariana reached the other toward Lena, and both mothers reached for one another thereby sealing their girls between them. They had missed this moment everyday their children were out of their home. Living in a smaller house, the familiarity, love, and warmth they had been accustomed to in their loud home was gone. This was just a small reminder, however, that a house is just a building. It's the people that make it home.


	2. Drinks with the Judge - Part 1

**Many thanks for the reviews, likes, follows, and faves.**

**I had intended on making this a single one shot, but in review of the episode, there was quite a bit that was not shown as to this topic. Honestly, it almost seemed pointless to have shown since they had barely shown any interaction with the mothers, the judge and Libby. So, here we are anyway. **

**Please continue to share your thoughts.**

**Missing Scene 2: Drinks with the Judge - Part 1**

From the corner of her eye, Lena could see her wife's jaw twitching as she clenched her teeth to avoid ripping into the their daughter's boss. Judge Wilson had just pointed out all of Callie's past grievances as though to make a point to his struggling son. Even if Callie had not warned them of the young man's presence and to ignore his ankle jewelry, it was rather obvious given how he strained to make each pint and how he glared at the boy that their presence was for the sole purpose of embarrassing him. Lena too was angered by the display, but now was neither the time nor the place to make a display of their disapproval. And for the mere purpose of protecting their daughter's job, at which she already struggled, keeping mum... for the moment... was for the best.

"Let's leave it alone," Lena muttered as she quickly squeezed Stef's hand. "Callie—"

Stef cleared her throat in the same fashion that she did whenever she was attempting to stop herself from getting too riled up; she did not have the patience or calm demeanor her wife possessed. While the judge seemed like a nice enough man, in spite of his political stance, she would not allow him to use their family as an example for his son. And she certainly was not going to allow her daughter, her _child_, to be some example of a street ruffian who surpassed his _privileged_ son in life. It was insulting.

"Callie is not some juvenile delinquent, Lena," she whispered back. She smiled tightly when she noticed that _Libby, _his lovely wife, had turned to look at her. "Um, if you'll excuse me; I think this wine has gone to my head. I haven't eaten yet."

Libby nodded and watched as her guest walked toward the foyer; she heard the front door open then close. "Is she alright?" She asked Lena. "I know she says that the wine has gone to her head, but I don't believe she even took a sip from her glass."

Stef was not fine, however. To Lena, it seemed as though the more she became entrenched into the political world, the more Stef pulled away. And over the last couple of days, her wife had barely said a word to her.

"She has a lot on her mind right now," Lena replied. "It's been a long week. She'll be fine."

Without having heard her parents' conversation, Callie knew that Judge Wilson's comments had rubbed her mother the wrong way; they had bothered her as well. Knowing that he was a conservative job who had strong opinions about at risk teens, she was certain that had her prior incidents had fallen in his jurisdiction, she would not have turned out as she had. In fact, it was because he did not truly know her history in the foster care system that he so casually referred to her as a juvenile delinquent. Perhaps that was the greater issue.

"Um... if you'll excuse me," she muttered more so to herself than anyone in particular. Leaving their hosts to entertain her family and Jamie, she went to find her mother outside. "Mom?"

Stef paced back and forth, breathing in and out as she did so. She was attempting a variation of her therapist's breathing exercise without envisioning stupid handle bars with ends. When she heard Callie's voice, she turned.

"Hi love," she smiled. "I'm just taking a breather."

"I can tell," Callie smirked. "I know why you're upset. And I want you to know that I'm okay."

Stef eyed the young woman for a moment. When Judge Wilson had commented that she and Lena must've been proud of the way Callie had turned out, her answer was a resounding yes. And it didn't have anything to do with her being an attorney. In fact, if Callie had chosen to work as a cashier at Walmart, Stef would've been as proud of her because of how much she overcame. Her chosen profession was an added bonus to the spectacular woman she had become.

"You're not a juvenile delinquent," Stef shook her head. "And he had no right to call you one and to make your life some after school special for his son!" She began pacing again. "Is this why he invited us here?"

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "I hope not, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"That's not okay, Cal," she sighed. "Had Mama and I known this—"

"I didn't know, Mom," the girl spoke over the woman. "I just... I know that things haven't been easy between him and his son. And he doesn't want anyone else to know he's here and not away at college."

"Back to my point—" Stef shook her head. "I don't care what kind of relationship he has with his son, but that doesn't meant hat you have to sit here and be his pet project or whatever it is he's having us do here. I will not have my kid—"

"Is everything alright?" Libby stepped outside and approached the mother and daughter. "I hope Curtis wasn't too… Judge '_Wilsony',_" she nervously laughed. "I'm sorry he made a show of you Callie."

Callie didn't know what to think of this woman. She seemed to have an ulterior motive or something when it came to her. She always felt as though she was being tested. Mrs. Wilson - _not_ Libby - was overly kind. Callie has learned in her short life to be weary of such people. It's the reason she did not accept the cheat she had attempted to give her the last time she had been at the house. She was not sure if Mrs. Wilson has intentionally deceived her, but ever since she knew that she did not fee comfortable around her.

"It's fine," she replied hoping that he mother wouldn't be able to tell just how uncomfortable she actually was. Stef knew her too well; they were too much alike. "Um, maybe we should get back—"

"No," Stef stopped her daughter. From Callie's body language she could tell that everything was all but fine. And while she would not reprimand this woman for her husband's bad behavior, she was curious as to the reason behind it. While he might not be so willing to share it, Stef could tell that Libby was attempting to make a good impression on their untraditional guests. "Why don't we chat a bit before getting inside. I'm sure Mama has more in common with Judge Wilson, so she's no doubt keeping him entertained. Libby and I are the wives of the influential... or at least she is. We'll see what happens in the next few months for me," she chuckled, noticing that Callie was staring at her wide-eyed. "Anyway, Libby, I _am_ curious about that speech your husband gave about my daughter. As a mother of five—"

"Five?" Libby gasped. "That's quite the household you had! Were they all adopted? Like Callie and—" she hesitated, forgetting Mariana's name. "I'm sorry, what is your other daughter's name? She is so adorable."

"Mariana," Stef spoke before Callie who looked uncomfortable in that moment; she began biting the corner of her pinky. Stef reached over and took the girl's hand into her own. "She's a twin to Jesus, and we have Brandon and Jude." She was going to explain that Brandon was her biological son, but something told her to hold that piece of information. She did not want to explain her first marriage to a man which resulted in Brandon and divorce. "They're all our babies, regardless of when we got them. And as we are with Callie, we're exceptionally proud of them all."

Libby smiles widely. She wanted to ask more questions about their family, but she was not sure if Stef was actually being kind or if she was slowly building to a particular point. Libby had noticed the look on the woman's face when Curtis made his speech; it wasn't one of joy at having her daughter's past transgressions aired out on front of the group. When Stef walked out, she knew that her instincts were correct.

"You know, I don't know your background Callie," she began hoping to quell any issues that might have existed and to also turn the conversation around. "But I'm so happy that you are here. Not a lot of young women your age, liberal, would be willing to work for a man like my husband. I know he can be difficult."

"I was actually offered two clerkships," Callie replied. "I took this particular one _because_ Judge Wilson is known to be conservative. I didn't want to work for a liberal judge as that wouldn't have necessarily challenged me."

"That makes a lot of sense," Libby smiled. "Are you getting what you expected?"

"I mean, I suppose you can say that," Callie hesitantly answered. "It's an experience in hearing all sides of an argument and understanding how to balance the two sides. I think Judge Wilson is giving me a unique opportunity in this role."

"I'm happy to hear that," she nodded.

"And what about you, Libby," Stef used the brief pause in the conversation to immediately jumped in and bring the conversation back to what she had wanted to discuss. "You have two children. One away at school, and your son whom I couldn't help but notice was the intended target of your husband's speech. Is everything okay there?"

Libby bit her lip for a moment as she attempted to think of the most concise way of explaining that her son was presently going through a rough time... Her son had attacked a police officer. She could not tell this woman such a thing; it was her understanding that Stef was a former officer. So she lied.

"Tate's going through a lot right now in that he's gotten himself suspended from school," she answered. "And given that he is a child who does benefit from far more privilege than your average kid in this country—"

"Right, that privilege extends to being able to be considered a child in his early twenties when black and brown _children_ far younger than him are called men and—"

"Mom," Callie muttered, giving the woman's hand a squeeze.

"I mean no offense," Stef said apologetically to the woman. "Privilege is something that people take lightly in this country. So I appreciate that you recognize that your son benefits from it more than anyone of us here, and certainly more than my wife and my daughter inside."

"Absolutely," Libby nodded fiercely. "You're so right and I don't take offense in the slightest. And it's because of that privilege we, my husband and I, try to remind our children. My husband's main objection with our son is that he doesn't take advantage of everything that is available to him because of that privilege. And that's why, right or wrong, he stressed Callie's disadvantages and struggles. He just hates to see him not live up to his potential." She sighed. "Those two have always struggled to find a common ground."

"I can understand that," Stef began, "but as the mother of this beautiful young woman," she pressed a kiss to the back of Callie's hand, "it _does_ bother me when she's put out on display without her permission. Regardless of the reason."

"You're so right," Libby agreed. She turned to Callie. "I hope you know that Curtis didn't mean any ill will in what he did; he's just very worried—"

"I do," Callie nodded.

Stef sighed. While she would've liked to have said more, she did realize that this was the home of Callie's employer. She would be leaving and going home the next morning, but her daughter would still have to face this man day in and day out. This was not the right place or time to confront the man who had welcomed her family into their home. However, it _would_ be addressed. Her child was no juvenile delinquent.


End file.
